Easter Beast
by Moody-Muse
Summary: So...this is more of a crossover but I wanted it to be read so... Just an Easter themed fluffy piece. Hope you enjoy... Look within to see the secrets...


**Hi! Here we are!****So…this is the Easter fluff piece I mentioned on my bio! Hope it's liked! Really OOC-ish and AU. Just family fluff revolving around Serenity's crew doing Easter with their newest additions.  
Happy Easter everyone!  
Without further ado…

* * *

**

Easter Eve…

Simon sighed as he woke up to an empty bunk. He glanced at Sophia's crib and grumbled to see it empty.  
He stood and dressed sluggishly as he walked to the hatch. Glancing into Gabriel and Regina's bunk he knew they'd be empty.  
"Earth-that-was holidays have no place in the black." he grumbled as he stocked toward the galley.  
Behind him Mal snorted, "Who you telling? I distinctly remember telling them none of this. No more holidays. But your feng le mei mei insists on pursuing them after you feng le wife brought it up!"  
Simon winced, "Kaylee read a few of my novels. All about Earth-that-was traditions."

Mal scoffed and walked beside Simon. They paused on the balcony to the galley and smiled down at the sight of their family.  
Kaylee sat with baby Sophia in her lap as her and Simon's three year old twins Regina and Gabriel sat beside her. They were coloring eggs with Zoe, Wash and six year old Miranda.  
Inara smiled up to Mal and waved her left hand, the ring on her finger catching baby Keisha's attention. Inara and Mal's oldest child, Zach, stood beside Wash and watched him draw a dinosaur.  
Jayne sat between Kaylee and his new wife Kyra. Kyra smiled up to Jayne as he stood and tossed their one year old Riche into the air.  
Lastly both Mal and Simon took in the sight of River and her family. River sat with two year old Benji curled up between her and Riddick as he held six month old Audrey.  
Simon shook his head and Mal glanced at him, "That head shake for your sister?"

Simon laughed, "Yes. For her causing these gorram holidays and for getting pregnant again."

Mal smiled, "She's only…what? Four months in?" Simon nodded, "S'posed to wait six weeks. I worry sometimes."

River scowled and Riddick smiled at her, figuring she was cramping in her back from sitting. He reached over and stroked the small of her back as she glanced at him.  
"Not that. Them, get them down here please bao bei." River nodded to Simon and Mal on the bridge and Riddick smirked.  
"Cap, Doc, River needs ya both right quick." Simon and Mal exchanged glances and ran down the steps to River who giggled and shook her head.

"Stop doubting me and help us decorate! No need to worry for little Onyx. She will be more than healthy."  
Simon and Mal paled as Riddick growled low, he stood deftly with Audrey in his arms. Jayne wondered how he still looked so intimidating holding such a cute little girl.  
River smiled to Jayne and he smiled back as Kyra watched Riddick glare at the two dolts.  
"Hey! Let's get back to decorating!" Kaylee hollered and Simon and Mal dutifully sat and helped their family decorate.

* * *

Easter…

Mal grumbled as he hid eggs in a grassy plain on Kansu. Behind him Wash, Simon and Jayne helped hide the eggs.

"I git that Kyra and the girls are cookin' an' all but where in a fei fei pi gu is Riddick?" Jayne complained and Wash smirked.

"Helping wit' kids and River has special plans for him today."

Simon tripped and shook his head, "I don't care how long it's been I don't want to hear about River and her lover's special plans!"

Mal nodded, "Little Albatross is good as a daughter to me. Kaylee too. I do not need to hear anything about what they do with….nope, not even gonna say it."

Jayne smirked and tossed an egg in the air as he spoke, "Not her lover doc, it's her husband."

Wash huffed, "Can we just finish this! I want to see River's special plan!"

Wash frowned as Jayne, Simon and Mal all stared at him in curious revulsion.

* * *

River laughed as she finished the ham. "All the food is done!"

Kaylee giggled, "Mei mei, I'll get your kiddos while you tend Riddick. We'll be outside starting the hunt."

River smiled and Inara sighed, "You could tell us, come on mei mei." Zoe nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"You'll see in just a few moments." River twirled and sauntered down the hall to her and her husband's bunk.

Outside on Kansu the eight adults stood with their eight children. Kaylee held Audrey as Simon held Sophia and Mal held tight to Keisha as she squirmed and giggled. On either side of Riche Jayne and Kyra stood holding her hands.  
"Poppa? Mamma?" Kaylee smiled at him, "They're coming. Surprise is coming for everyone." Benji smiled and they started the hunt.  


* * *

Riddick cursed loudly, "I ain't wearing that River! No!"

River sat calmly on their bed and looked up at him with doe eyes.

"But, bao bei, the children will be so pleased. And our family will enjoy it. I'll enjoy it." She whispered the last part and sniffed.

Riddick turned his ungoggled eyes on his wife and scowled at her. "Gorramit Riv! I…you…" he watched her raise her hand first to her cheeks to wipe at her tears and then bring it down to settle on her swollen stomach.

"Okay…I'll ask…Jayne or Mal. I just thought…I'm sorry bao bei."

River stood and picked up the bag at Riddick's feet.

He scowled again as she started up the ladder and he took one step over, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry, give me the ruttin suit."

River shook her head and crossed her arms over the bag, "No, you don't want to. You just feel guilty."

Riddick kissed her gently and she smiled against his lips. "Yes, but I also know that it'll make you and Benji and all the others happy. So…give me the suit and I'll be right out."

River smirked, wiggling in his arms playfully, "I thought I'd help you."

Riddick growled low and sighed, "Not much point in gettin' me dressed if it makes me want to undress you."

* * *

River shined like a star as she beamed at her family from the ramp.

The children were all crowded around Riddick who stood beside her and their parents stood stone still as their minds processed.

Mal and Simon looked at each other and then back to Riddick and burst out laughing.

Jayne, Wash and Kyra joined them and Inara and Zoe tried not to laugh openly at Riddick. Kaylee was standing with her back to Riddick as she laughed hysterically.

"Hey! Hey, watch the tail!" Benji smiled as he grasped the fluffy tail and looked up at the bunny face.

"Mamma! Poppa has to see the Easter Bunny!"

River smiled and ruffled Benji's hair, "Sweetie, Poppa is here." Benji turned back to the bunny and looked into his eyes, squealing and jumping into his arms to see his poppa's eyes slightly through the dark mesh fabric on the eyes.

River growled as she glared at the still laughing Simon, Mal, Jayne and Kyra.

"I'd like for everyone to come over this way at some point!" she tried not to snap.

Inara smiled and held Zach up to kiss the bunnies cheek.

"Riv, where did ya git a…." Kaylee giggled and then recovered, "Black bunny suit like that? I mean…"

River smiled, "When I heard you wanting holidays I collected lots of decorations. We have many costumes, acquired from various worlds. Also," she glanced at Simon and Mal as they managed to make progress of two steps.

"The next holidays will alternate between who shall wear the costumes. Us ladies have it planned out. And next year it starts all over with…Simon? Yes, Simon in the bunny suit."

Simon stopped laughing as the words sunk in and Riddick grinned in his black Easter rabbit suit, he heaved a breath and growled low as the heat climbed in the suit. "The things I do for my wife." He grumbled and Kaylee smiled to River.

* * *

Easter Night…

River practically purred as she sat beside Riddick. He smiled down at her slightly and she laid her hands over his on her stomach.

Kaylee smiled to Simon as he watched their family and sipped his coffee. She lifted a fork full of pie to her lips and danced inside at the strawberries on top.

Jayne leaned back and eyed the baby monitor on the corner of the table. All the children were asleep and the baby monitors for each bunk placed at different corners. Kyra smirked and laid her hand to his bicep, handing him a plate of brownies and shivering as he ghosted a kiss to her lips.

Mal sat with Inara at his side, he looked around at his family as Inara yawned and leaned her head to his shoulder.

Simon and Mal glanced at each other and they smiled slightly.

River giggled as she eavesdropped on their nonverbal conversation.

At her expectant look Simon sighed, "We'll give you the honor."

River smiled wider and cleared her throat, "Our resident grumpy men have decided that maybe holidays aren't so bad after all."

Riddick snorted, "Cause they didn't have to wear a hot as hell pain in the pi gu fluffy suit." Kaylee choked on a strawberry and laughed.

"It was right nice of you to do it Riddick. What did River do to convince you?"

Mal and Simon both grimaced at Kaylee's tone and Inara elbowed Mal gently as Kaylee glared at Simon.

River giggled, "I asked him."

Riddick leaned closer to his wife, "Then she gave up and pulled her ace. Said she'd ask someone else. Ruttin' cryin woman good as held a shiv to my throat."

River gasped playfully, "I'm hormonal thanks to you! I just…thank you bao bei." Riddick smiled and River and he stood and left to their bunk.

Jayne and Kyra departed next and then Wash and Zoe. Mal eyed Inara as she fell asleep leaning on him. Simon watched Kaylee walk to place her plate away and he glanced at Mal.

"It really was a good idea. Holidays."

Mal smiled, "We'll never miss one now. I will deny saying this but…I like that we celebrate such stuff as family. It's…"

Simon nodded and stood, "It's love."

As each member of the Serenity crew fell asleep that night they thought of their holiday and the holidays to come, hope and love filling their hearts.


End file.
